TIEMPO
by Hount-Walf
Summary: Que hubiera pasado que si en vez de enviar a Joe al futuro lo hubieran enviado la pasado y más precisamente en la edad media y solo..que cambios ocurrian o que le ocurriria si lo encuentran en el presente?
1. Chapter 1

TIEMPO

¡JOEEEE!

Abrió los ojos lentamente, buscando a quien lo había llamado, pero no encontró a nadie, se levantó poco a poco, pues le dolía el cuerpo por alguna razón miró donde estaba y para su sorpresa estaba en una montaña donde se podía ver una amplia llanura con algunas casas y un castillo, estaba confundido ¿Por qué estaba aquí, no sabía la razón, pero en ese momento imágenes se aglomeraban en su mente, haciendo que gritara en dolor.

Lo recordaba todo, había viajado por el tiempo, se levanto y miró alrededor con temor.

-003, 001, profesor Gilmore…alguien-grito desesperado, esperando a alguien, pero nadie respondió más que su eco.

Se desesperó, era como la vez que había quedado atrapado en el tiempo por meses, solo que esta vez no se arreglaba con el tiempo…. ¿Tiempo, ahora que lo pensaba no sabía donde y cuando estaba, ¿Qué año es este? ¿Dónde estoy? Miró los alrededores buscando algo pero solo veía algunas casas y un castillo… ¿castillo?... ¿en que tiempo estoy?

-extraño ¿Quién eres y de donde vienes?-dijo una voz a su espalda, Joe volteó para encontrarse con un hombre con armadura apuntándole con una espada.

-responde ¿Quién eres y de donde vienes?-dijo el hombre con firmeza, Joe estaba pálido, no sabía que pensar ni que hacer…. ¿armaduras, espadas?

-dime ¿Quién eres y de donde vienes? O te juro por el gran Rey Rolas que clavare la espada en tu cuerpo-dijo el hombre decidido, Joe finalmente reacciono y miró al hombre.

-yo…yo soy Joe y vengo de…del oriente-dijo Joe pensando en que no podía decir que venía de Japón, el caballero bajo un poco la espada.

-¿acaso eres un hechicero?-pregunto el caballero, Joe lo miró confundido hasta que noto que su ropa, se veía muy rara para él.

-no, no solo soy un viajero-dijo Joe, el caballero bajo totalmente su espada.

-viajero es necesario que vengas conmigo para que te encuentres al gran rey y así saber tu destino-dijo el caballero levantando la espada y señalando en camino por donde debería ir, Joe iba a decir algo pero se arrepintió, se limito a seguir el camino que enseñaba el caballero.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! gracias a los que dejaron un review, de verdad se los agradezco ya que esta es mi primera historia que hago y bueno espero les guste este capitulo que tal vez este igual de corto que el otro pero conforme avanze la historia serán creo más largos, bueno luego de aburrirlos les dejo el cap..y gracias**

* * *

CAPITULO 2

¡JOEEEE!-grito una mujer rubia mirando el lugar donde un minuto antes estaba el cyborg de la velocidad, antes de desaparecer completamente, los demás cyborgs se acercaron corriendo para mirar como el enemigo huía con satisfacción de lograr algo. Se acercaron a la mujer que momentos antes había caído en la arena con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Joe-dijo en voz baja 003, los demás cyborgs también se sentían frustrados y avergonzados de no haber podido llegar a tiempo.

-Francoise lo encontraremos-dijo albert el cyborg 004 con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, aunque en su interior no sabía si podría cumplir esa promesa; los demás cyborg también asintieron haciendo que Francoise se sintiera mejor.

En ese momento un señor ya grande y con una gran nariz se acercaba a ellos cargando un bebé que estaba dormido (como siempre), no era necesario preguntar lo que había pasado, se acerco a los cyborgs.

-vamos, tenemos que encontrar la manera de regresar a Joe-dijo el profesor Gilmore haciendo que Francoise voltee a verlo con esperanza.

-lo primero que tenemos que hacer es encontrar al enemigo para que nos digan que le hicieron a Joe-dijo 004 con la mano en la barbilla.

-más bien sería a donde lo enviaron-dijo 008 haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto 002

-que necesitamos saber a donde lo enviaron-dijo 008 pensando, los cyborgs no entendían a que se refería hasta que Francoise se acordó de algo.

-¡claro! Ellos dijeron que nos enviarían a un lugar donde sufriéramos y no tengamos ayuda-dijo 003 en un tono triste, los demás cyborgs se sintieron mal al escuchar eso

-pero si ustedes recuerdan no pudieron hacerlo gracias a que Joe los distrajo, eso le pudo haber ayudado a que no lo enviaran al lugar que dijo 003-dijo 004

-entonces podría ser que Joe haya sido enviado a otro lugar-dijo Jet, los cyborgs asintieron.

-bien por el momento tendremos que repararlos para poder buscar a Joe- dijo el Prof. Gilmore.

-si-dijeron todos dirigiéndose a la nave dejando un poco atrás a Francoise.

-te encontraremos, solo aguanta Joe-dijo 003 comenzando a correr junto a los demás.

* * *

**Gracias y bueno si no es molestia dejen reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, como estan?..espero bien, lamento haberme tardado pero tenia un bloqueo y je,je espero les guste este capitulo porque a mi si me gusto y mucho, GRACIAS a los que dejaron reviews y a los que no solo por leerla, muchas gracias y bueno aqui les dejo el cap, espero os guste.**

* * *

CAPITULO 3

Había estado caminando alrededor de una hora seguido de una espada y su dueño, conforme iban avanzando Joe se dio cuenta que las personas se acercaban a verlo, unos con curiosidad y otros con miedo, suspiro cansado mirando los alrededores hasta que llego al castillo. El castillo tenía su puerta levadiza, la cual se abrió cuando identificaron al caballero, pero se cerro dejando a Joe y al caballero encerrados pues delante de él se encontraba otra reja, Joe miro alrededor y se fijo que arriba de ellos estaban arqueros y lanceros, vigilándolo, al fin después de que el caballero hablo con los guardias que se encontraban postrados en la segunda reja, dieron la señal de que la abrieran, pero nuevamente después de pasar esa reja, él y el caballero se quedaron encerrados, pues delante de ellos estaba otra reja, esta vez había más guardias que no querían dejar entrar a Joe, este se pudo dar cuenta de que a los lados de ellos había unas aberturas de las cuales se podían ver a guardias y lanceros vigilándolos, y arriba de ellos arqueros preparados, Joe pensó que era demasiada seguridad, al final los guardias dieron la señal y al fin Joe pudo ver el interior del castillo, había casas de la gente que había visto trabajar en los campos antes de llegar, negocios y claro más guardias patrullando de que todo este en orden, también estaban arqueros postrados en las torres junto a lanceros (que estaban en las murallas) vigilando los alrededores, pero eso no era todo si no que había otras torres y murallas más altas que podían ver aún más lejos y en caso de ataque mantener a raya al enemigo y auxiliar a los otros arqueros y lanceros que estaban en la primera muralla y torre.

-vamos viajero, no quiero hacer esperar al rey-dijo el caballero clavando un poco la espada en Joe haciendo que esté se quejara, después de unos minutos llegaron a la entrada del castillo, entraron y tanto el caballero como los guardias comenzaron a registrar a Joe, quitándole su pistola y cinturón, después lo llevaron a la sala de la corte donde se encontraba el rey, pero antes de entrar el caballero tuvo que informar al rey.

-espera aquí-le dijo el caballero entrando a la sala.

-como si supiera y tuviera oportunidad de salir-dijo Joe sarcásticamente suspirando, mirando los alrededores, el castillo era de piedra pero el piso era de piedra lisa, estaba iluminada con antorchas y ventanas, dando un toque de tranquilidad y reconforte, Joe seguía mirando hasta que se abrieron las puertas.

-entra viajero-dijo una voz en el fondo, Joe entro resignado mirando la sala, era amplia con ventanas que daban al centro de la ciudad, al fondo se encontraban 3 tronos en los cuales solo 2 estaban ocupados en medio se encontraba el rey que lo miraba seriamente, el rey era fornido, pelo negro, ojos azules, una corona de oro blanco y dorado posaba en su cabeza, además de tener una espada con una empuñadura de oro con un grabado de un grifo y un león, en cambio la reina que estaba sentada al lado izquierdo de él, era delgada, pelo café oscuro, ojos verdes, una corona más pequeña pero no tanto de oro con diamantes posaba sobre su cabello, y ella lo miraba con interés y curiosidad mirando cada cuando a su marido.

-arrodíllate en este instante-grito un caballero, Joe no se movía. 

-Insolente como te atreves a burlarte del rey-dijo un caballero sacando su espada y comenzando a cercarse a Joe.

-¡Alto!-grito el rey haciendo que todos lo miraran

-Sir Carman debería relajarse un poco ¿no cree?-dijo el rey con una pequeña sonrisa.

-lo siento su majestad- dijo Carman guardando su espada, el rey miró a Joe.

-viajero, dígame su nombre y el porque esta en mis tierras-dijo el rey mirándolo seriamente, Joe no sabía que decir.

-el rey le hizo una pregunta ¡contéstela! –grito el caballero que lo había traído, el rey levanto la mano para que guardara silencio, Joe reacciono.

-mi nombre es Joe y simplemente estoy en sus tierras por accidente-dijo Joe respetuosamente, el rey guardo silencio.

-pero si esta aquí por accidente, supongo que se dirigía a alguna parte ¿no?-pregunto nuevamente el rey, Joe lo pensó esta vez, se veía que el rey no era tonto.

-bueno….si...me dirigía al oriente para buscar a unos amigos pero….me perdí-dijo Joe nervioso, el rey sonrió a eso.

-ohhh, con que con unos amigos, y dígame de casualidad si usted va al oriente de donde viene-pregunto el rey sonriendo, Joe se quedo callado no sabía que contestar, el rey se limito a soltar una risa.

-vaya, vaya así que no sabe de donde viene y de casualidad sabrá usted a cual rey sirve-dijo el rey curioso, Joe nuevamente se quedó callado unos minutos para después suspirar.

-yo no tengo a ningún rey a quien servir-dijo Joe sinceramente, el rey se quedo pensando un momento.

-ohhh que pena me gustaría conocer a su rey…dígame sus amigos de casualidad ¿no usan ropas raras?-pregunto el rey serio y mirándolo, los demás en la corte también miraron a Joe esperando su respuesta, Joe no sabia que decir ni que pensar, primero llega al pasado, luego el caballero lo lleva a un rey que pregunta cosas y luego sale con que sus amigos están aquí…espera eso es.

-disculpe pero ¿a que ropas raras?-pregunto Joe, el rey sonrió al igual que su reina.

-vaya veo que no es tonto pero espero que no le moleste si le hago una prueba...ya sabe por curiosidad-dijo el rey, Joe no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues tuvo que esquivar una espada dirigida a su pecho.

-eres rápido muchacho-dijo el caballero que lo había traído, Joe sonrió. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando el caballero uso su pierna para tumbarlo.

-pero no lo suficiente-dijo el caballero y lo ataco nuevamente y para sorpresa de todos incluso de Joe, el caballero callo, con una espada en su cuello y Joe parado sosteniéndola con sorpresa y después silencio.

-vamos haz lo que tengas que hacer y lárgate de aquí-dijo el caballero, Joe lo miró confundido¿se podía ir?

-vamos viajero mátalo y te dejare ir-dijo el rey con una mirada de curiosidad, sin embargo Joe no se movió.

-no creo que sea un intercambio justo, la vida de este hombre por salir a un lugar que no conozco-dijo Joe mirando al rey y tirando la espada. El rey sonrió ante esto.

-entonces no eres lo que creí que eras-dijo el rey, Joe estaba confundido iba a preguntar sobre esto al rey pero….

-NOS ATACAN-grito un guardia desde la puerta inmediatamente los caballeros ahí presentes salieron y subieron a la muralla a ver lo que ocurría, Joe sin saber que hacer fue tras ellos pero fue retenido por un guardia.

-señor, señor la tienen, lo lamento mucho señor-dijo entrando un guardia todo herido para después caer al piso, Joe no entendió a lo que se refería pero vio a la reina sollozar y al rey sujetar fuertemente la espada.

-todos prepárense para el ataque-dijo el rey saliendo del castillo Joe lo siguió a la murallas y se dio cuenta que una cantidad de humo se acercaba.

-metan al pueblo y cierren las puertas-dijo el rey que inmediatamente se comenzó a hacer, el pueblo entraba con rapidez y cerraban las puertas de sus casas

-señores quiero que el ejercito me acompañe, los arqueros y lanceros se queden en las torres y murallas, y que algunos guardias se queden aquí para en caso necesario se pongan a luchar-dijo el rey muy serio a lo que todos afirmaron preparándose para la lucha y en unos minutos un buen ejercito estaba en la entrada de las puertas preparadas para luchar contra el ejercito enemigo, el cual no tardo en llegar, y para sorpresa de Joe el ejercito enemigo estaba vestido de negro y se pudo dar cuenta que alguien estaba sosteniendo la bandera en donde aparecía un fantasma negro ( N/A: pudo iniciar así no?).

La lucha no tardo en empezar las flechas iban y venían de ambos lados, solo que del ejercito del rey era mejor ya que tenían mejor visibilidad, sin embargo aún así la pelea no era fácil, Joe viendo todo eso decidió pelear, por lo que le quito al primer guardia su espada, olvidándose de su pistola.

Cuando Joe salió del castillo vio al rey matar a uno de los caballeros negros pero por la espalda iban a atacarlo , el rey estaba muy ocupado para darse cuenta por lo que solo escucho como un cuerpo caía tras él, el rey volteo y para su sorpresa se encontraba Joe con una espada levantada y llena de sangre, el rey asintió con la cabeza y siguió luchando al igual que él, Joe estaba teniendo la ventaja por su velocidad cosa de la que se dieron cuenta el rey y unos pares de ojos amarillos, la batalla se estaba viendo a favor del rey hasta que unos de los caballeros negros mostró a alguien que hizo que se detuviera la batalla.

-alto o la princesa muere-dijo un caballero sosteniendo a una jovencita de unos 18 o 19 años, Joe la miro, y se dio cuenta que tenía ojos azules, pelo rojo y estaba toda sucia, nadie se movió, cosa que hizo que el caballero sonriera macabramente.

-ohhh les importa mucho esta dama verdad-dijo el caballero oliéndola, cosa que causo la ira del rey.

-déjenla-grito el rey

-¿o que?-pregunto el caballero, pero no pudo decir mucho ya que la princesa lo había pateado y logrado liberarse, comenzando a correr a su padre pero antes de que llegara, los pares de ojos amarillos se le presentaron y es que eran nada más ni nada menos que tres hombres con ojos amarillos y un bastón.

-tu no iras a ninguna parte princesa-dijeron los hombres a la vez, la princesa estaba aterrada.

-fuiste muy valiente pero eso se acabó-dijeron los hombres lanzándole lo que parecía un hechizo color amarillo(N/A: No va a ver magia más que esta vez, a menos que quieran) la princesa grito de terror pero nunca sufrió ningún daño, la princesa miro al frente y vio a un joven de pelo café que había recibió el ataque.

-imbécil morirás por alguien que no vale la pena-dijeron los hombres con burla pero para sorpresa de todos Joe no cayo al piso.

-ella vale la pena-susurro Joe con dolor corriendo a gran velocidad, los hombres no supieron que pasó porque en un momento estaban siendo amenazados por la espada de un jadeante y cansado Joe, los hombres trataron de lanzarle otro hechizo pero fue demasiado tarde Joe les había atravesado el pecho cosa que hizo que algunos caballeros trataran de huir pero no lo lograron ya que los arqueros habían estado al tanto, enseguida empezó nuevamente la lucha que duro poco ya que la moral de los caballeros era baja al perder a su hechicero, el ejercito del rey derroto a su enemigo, el rey se acerco a su hija y la abrazó feliz, sin embargo la princesa no estaba contenta ya que se había quedado mirando a Joe, el cual comenzaba a jadear más hasta al final desplomarse en la tierra, la chica se llevó las manos a la boca mientras que el rey llamaba a unos caballeros y ordenaba que se abriera las puertas.

Joe se había quedado parado viendo a los hombres que había matado, estaba demasiado cansado y débil para moverse, empezaba a ver nubloso hasta que al final se volvió negro, podía oír voces diciendo cosas como….la puerta...Rápido…aguanta hijo...Hasta que todo fue silencio y oscuridad.

* * *

**Gracias por leer la historia espero les haya gustado.Tratare de actualizar más rápido pero depende de sus reviews y de como reciban la historia, bueno los dejo.**

**Dejen reviews por favor**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, Hola muhcas gracias por leer la historia y si no la han leido bueno espero que les guste algun día, en fin vamos al grano gracias a psfc( si se escribe así verdad?)por su apoyo y a todos los que lean la historia, muhcas gracias y bueno ahora al capitulo espero lo disfruten. Cuidense**

* * *

Capitulo 4

Podía oír voces alrededor de él pero no entendía lo que decían, trato de moverse pero eso hizo que le doliera todo el cuerpo, por alguna razón le dolía más el pecho, seguía oscuro pero aun así tenía frío y calor a la vez, no sabía lo que pasaba, trato de abrir los ojos pero no logró nada, al final dejo luchar y se quedo dormido sin darse cuenta.

-como se encuentra-pregunto el rey algo preocupado y mirando a Joe el cuál estaba en una cama sudando y temblando de frío.

-pues vera mi señor no se que fue lo que paso pero, no creemos que logre sobrevivir-dijo un anciano, el rey lo miro enfadado.

-pero tiene que ver alguna manera para ayudarlo no-dijo el rey con una esperanza, sin embargo el anciano negó con la cabeza.

-señor como le dije no se lo que paso, pero si sabemos que lo que sea que le hayan aventado hizo que su cuerpo se debilitara mucho, además de que sufre algunas fracturas en el pecho-dijo el anciano saliendo de ahí, el rey miro a Joe el cuál estaba comenzando a respirar entrecortadamente, se sintió inútil, suspiro y se dispuso a salir, pero un cuchicheo lo detuvo, se volteo y cuál fue su sorpresa a ver que Joe estaba algo despierto y lo miraba fijamente algo confundido, el rey no pudo ocultar su felicidad.

-Joe, casi me matas del susto que bueno que despertarte –dijo el rey sentándose en una silla, Joe no contesto inmediatamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto el rey preocupado, Joe lo miro y contesto de una manera casi audible.

-bi…bien, su...supongo-dijo Joe entrecortadamente, aún no se le pasaba la fiebre, el rey lo miro con angustia.

-dis…culpe, per... don…de estoy-pregunto tratando de mirar pero soltó un pequeño quejido.

-estas en un cuarto del castillo-dijo el rey empezando a levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta.

-cu...Cuanto ti...Tiempo, estuve dor…mido-dijo Joe en un susurro y comenzando a cerrar los ojos, el rey le sonrió.

-bueno sin considerar el día del ataque aproximadamente unos 4 días-dijo el rey abriendo la puerta.

-gracias-dijo Joe casi inaudible durmiéndose en el acto, el rey sonrió y se dirigió al anciano al que le dijo la noticia del estado de Joe, el anciano por su parte le advirtió que no se alegrara demasiado pues era posible que no sobreviviera, el rey no le hizo caso y le ordeno que se quedara con Joe, el anciano así lo hizo. Cuando el rey salio de ahí una persona o más bien 2 personas salieron de su escondite y abrieron la puerta para ver al anciano sentado de mala gana el cuál al darse cuenta de quien había venido se levanto de inmediato.

-princesa, reina pero que hacen ustedes aquí-dijo el anciano dando una reverencia.

-yo vine a ver al salvador de mi hija-dijo la reina mirando a Joe con ternura, en cambio la princesa mirada a Joe algo tímida.

-bueno siento decepcionarlas pero como le dije al rey hace un momento no creo que ese muchacho sobreviva-dijo con mucha convicción el anciano, pero sin embargo estaba algo equivocado, pues unos días después en su visita rutinaria del rey se encontró a Joe sentado en su cama.

-por dios Joe que haces, no ves que necesitas descansar-dijo el rey ordenándole a que se acostara, Joe lo hizo de buena gana, el rey le puso una mano en su frente y sonrió.

-vaya al parecer ya te bajo la fiebre, eso esta mejor aunque aún así no quiero que te levantes todavía-dijo el rey con voz autoritaria, Joe no sabía que decir el rey lo trataba como a un niño, sin embargo no opino nada porque en ese momento entro la reina con un plato con comida.

-vaya cariño estas aquí-dijo la reina mirando a su esposo para después mirar a Joe.

-te ves mucho mejor Joe, pero necesitas reponer tus energías así que come-dijo la reina poniendo el plato en una mesa para después obligar a Joe a que comiera abriendo la boca, esto no le gusto a Joe, pero no dijo nada, en parte porque les tenía respeto y otra porque muy en el fondo le gustaba.

-según nos dice el anciano sobreviviste de milagro, ya que si hubiera sido otra persona hubiera muerto inmediatamente-dijo el rey para dar de que hablar y mirar a Joe de forma curiosa.

-cariño quieres dejar ese tema no ves que arruinas el apetito de Joe-dijo la reina algo molesta.

-no…se preocupe…se…señora-dijo Joe entrecortadamente, pues aún después de que se le bajara la fiebre le costaba trabajo hablar sin que le doliera el cuerpo, la reina lo miro preocupado.

-bueno Joe según dije el anciano podrás salir de cama en unos 4 días más-dijo el rey levantándose, la reina también hizo lo mismo pues Joe había terminado de comer.

-descansa, necesitaras fuerza cuando te recuperes-dijo el rey de forma misteriosa, Joe lo miro confundido, pero decidió no preguntar y se acostó para dormir un poco.

En el tiempo que estuvo en cama tanto el rey como la reina lo visitaban seguido, al igual que la princesa solo que ella no hablaba mucho, pero eso no le importaba a Joe pues no se sentía solo, además de que poco a poco iba recuperando fuerzas para caminar y hablar casi normal; y así pasaron los 4 días algo que a Joe le agrado pues se había cansado de estar acostado todo el día, ese día en lo particular lo vino a visitar el caballero que lo había llevado al castillo.

-buenos días viajero-dijo el caballero de forma respetuosa, Joe que se estaba poniendo la camisa lo saludo.

-buenos días…eh…caballero-dijo Joe pues no sabía su nombre.

-disculpe mi nombre es Enviad-dijo el caballero dándole la mano efusivamente y con una sonrisa, Joe mientras tanto trataba de salvarla, pero en ese tiempo se pudo dar cuenta que Enviad era un señor ya grande, más o menos tenía unos 43 años y aun así seguía conservando su fuerza y jovialidad.

-ven el rey y la reina te esperan-dijo el caballero ayudando a Joe a levantarse pues aun después de recuperarse casi totalmente, le costaba trabajo mantenerse en pie, así con la ayuda de Enviad pudo llegar a la corte en donde el caballero le retiro su ayuda y entro primero, Joe algo inseguro entro lento para no tropezar pero sin demostrar fatiga, lo que vio cuando entro lo dejo pálido, pues delante de él se encontraban todos los caballeros haciendo un camino hasta el rey el cual tenía la espada en la mano.

-acércate-dijo el rey de forma imponente, Joe que no tenía nada que decir ni pensar así lo hizo y cuando finalmente llego ante el rey, este dijo algo que nunca olvidaría.

-gracias, por haber salvado a mi hija de una muerte segura, tu viajero al que inculpamos de ser un espía de los caballeros de fantasma negro demostrando todo lo contrario-dijo el rey con tranquilidad y paciencia.

-viajero que no tienes un rey al que servir te haré una pregunta la cuál espero respondas con sabiduría…. ¿te gustaría ser parte de mis caballeros?-pregunto el rey mirándolo atentamente y ansiosamente. Está pregunta le cayó a Joe como una piedra, nunca se había imaginado que le preguntara eso, no sabía que responder, pues necesitaba regresar a su tiempo, pero si no encontraba la manera de regresar le gustaría al menos estar en un lugar donde tenga gente conocida…en ese momento reacciono, lo habían confundido con un espía de fantasma negro…eso significaba que aún este tiempo ese ser existía, no sabía que hacer, y si se quedaba en ese tiempo nunca volvería a ver a Francoise, al profesor Gilmore ni a nadie de sus amigos, pero si regresaba tendría que despedirse de los que había echo en ese lugar… al final lo decidió.

-para mi sería un placer y honor ser uno de sus caballeros-dijo Joe con una sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia, tanto el rey como los demás sonrieron con alegría.

-me da mucho gusto que hayas aceptado la oferta y espero lo hayas echo por voluntad…ahora viajero arrodíllese-dijo el rey a lo que Joe inmediatamente obedeció.

-yo rey de las tierras del este y parte del sur te nombro caballero de la corte en donde defenderás a cada una de la gente que vive aquí y lucharas por ellos cuando sea necesario, al igual que demostraras lealtad a la corte y al rey de esta-dijo el rey poniendo su mano en el hombro de Joe y con la otra poniendo la espada en el corazón.

-¿juras ser justo y noble, además de cumplir con el otro legado?-pregunto el rey a Joe el cuál respondió con un asentimiento.

-ahora caballero de la corte ponte de pie-dijo el rey mirando a Joe, el cuál lo hizo lentamente.

-ahora serás conocido como Sir Joe…el caballero inmortal-dijo el rey con orgullo y una sonrisa, los demás caballeros levantaron las espadas y las hicieron sonar, Joe no sabía que decir…¿el caballero inmortal? Y eso, pero no pudo pensar más porque en ese momento la reina le dio un beso en el cachete, al igual que la princesa, eso hizo que Joe se sonrojara, causando la risa del rey.

- Bienvenido caballero… a tu nuevo hogar-dijo la princesa en el oído de Joe, algo que hizo que Joe se sintiera a gusto y reconfortado en aquel lugar tan lejano a sus amigos. Sin saber las consecuencias de aquel misterioso hechizo y de las tristezas de sus seres queridos.

* * *

**Gracias por leer el capitulo espero les guste y bueno reitero lo dicho no es lo mismo ver que hacer..esperen, nunca dije nada verdad? je,je...gracias y hasta el proximo capitulo.**

Reviews


	5. Chapter 5

**Siento la demora de unos cuantos años pero ya volvi a escribir, a lo que la han leído y les gusto...aqui tienen otro capitulo y a los que no..igualmente les dejo este capitulo.**

Francoise estaba en el laboratorio del profesor mirando hacia una cama con preocupación, soltó un suspiro y se encamino a la salida

Francoise estaba en el laboratorio del profesor mirando hacia una cama con preocupación, soltó un suspiro y se encamino a la salida. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Joe desapareció frente a ellos, desde entonces habían estado buscando a los responsables pero sin éxito o al menos así se veía hace solo unas horas.

-003 ¿estas bien?-pregunto una voz desde su espalda provocando que está girará encontrándose con 002 que la miraba interesado.

-si solo estoy revisando a nuestro invitado-respondió con una ligera sonrisa para después caminar hacia su cuarto recordando lo que paso hace poco.

_FLASH BACK_

_Los cyborgs se encontraban en el delfín pensando la manera de encontrar a Lina y los demás cuando de repente Iván capto algo con sus poderes._

_-chicos, estoy percibiendo lo que parece ser los poderes telepáticos de uno de ellos-dijo desde los brazos del profesor._

_-¿Dónde?-pregunto agresivamente 002 para después levantarse con brusquedad._

_-aproximadamente a 30 km al norte-dijo provocando que todos se pusieran en marcha hacia ese lugar pero cuando llegaron no pudieron evitar sorprenderse por lo que encontraron._

_-¡oh por Dios!-soltó Francoise nada más se fijo en la escena frente a ella y es que lo que tenía frente a sus ojos era la escena de una lucha y no de cualquier lucha, era la lucha de los psíquicos lo que la sorprendía pues en ese momento se veía como Lina trataba de parar el ataque de Kane mientras a lo lejos se veían los cuerpos tirados de Phil y Mai. Sin pensárselo los demás cyborgs fueron en su ayuda logrando mantener a raya a Kane y fue gracias a que Iván lo retuvo con sus poderes telepáticos cuando este estaba distraído que pudieron darle fin._

_-¿estas bien? ¿Qué paso?-pregunto Francoise mientras se inclinaba hacia Lina quien le miro con cansancio._

_-Kane nos traiciono-dijo Lina entre sollozos y miraba hacia los cyborgs darle fin a su camarada.- pensé que el profesor Gamo nos estaba manipulando por su lavado de cerebro pero realmente a él no le afecto y si lo hizo no le importo pues cuando descubrimos la verdad él trato de destruirnos-dijo empezando a llorar entre los brazos de ella para después mirar hacia su hermano que le miraba con una sonrisa para después envejecer junto a Mai. Se levanto con dificultad para después caminar hacia Kane y mirarlo con tristeza._

_-mataste a Nicholas-dijo Lina derramando más lágrimas y provocando la sorpresa en los demás Cyborgs.- pero a pesar de eso fuiste mi amigo-dijo cerrando los ojos y empezar a envejecer igual que los demás para después caer al piso desmayada._

_Mientras Francoise derramaba unas lágrimas a lo lejos se podía ver como el profesor Gome pedía perdón a Iván._

_-no tengo nada que perdonar-dijo Iván viendo como su padre moría luego de recibir una herida de Phil durante la batalla. El profesor Gilmore sostenía a Iván y miraba la escena con tristeza._

_-a veces no suena como alguien de un año-susurro acercándose hacia Lina y los demás._

_-profesor ¿puede ayudarlos?-pregunto Albert acercándose junto a los demás pero este negó con la cabeza._

_-no puedo hacer nada por los efectos secundarios del salto-tiempo en las personas-dijo tristemente._

_-no hay nada que pueda hacer-dijo Mai con cansancio siendo ayudada por 008.- pero nosotros si podemos hacer algo por ustedes…les ayudaremos a recuperar a su amigo-dijo mirando hacia 003 y los demás que asintieron algo aliviados._

_Después de eso se dirigieron hacia el Delfín con la esperanza de volver a ver a su amigo perdido._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Sin embargo las cosas no fueron como lo habían planeado pues poco después de llevarlos al Delfín el hermano pequeño de Lina murió sin que ellos pudieran hacer algo provocando que ella entrará en un shock y se desmayará.

-¿Cómo están?-pregunto Albert nada más vio entrar a 003 a la sala.

-siguen inconscientes-respondió con preocupación.

-no te preocupes, nos van a ayudar a regresar a Joe de donde sea que este-dijo 002 tratando de animarla.

-pero y si esta herido o algo peor-dijo Francoise con tristeza provocando el silencio en el cuarto.

-no te preocupes 009 sabe cuidarse…confiemos en él-dijo 005 con tranquilidad.

-tienes razón él no es el tipo de persona que se deja apuñalar-dijo 007 con una sonrisa induciendo a que los demás asintieran más animados.

-no falta mucho-dijo Francoise con una nueva esperanza de encontrarlo con bien.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto una voz detrás de él.

-creí escuchar algo-dijo Joe en el cuarto del trono provocando una risa en el hombre.

-¿otra vez con eso?-dijo un caballero mientras le tomaba del hombro y lo llevaba hacia la salida.- anímate y vamos a la fiesta-dijo acercándose hacia un montón de gente que le sonrieron nada más mirarlos.

* * *

A que se refería?? ¿volveran a ver a Joe??

Solo esto y más en el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
